RETHINKING BEN season 5
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Dylan, Omar, Alice, Ricky, Amy…Ben and Adrian figured they had come to terms with each other. She was with Omar and he was…well…you'll see in Rethinking Ben. (If you were a fan of "Rethinking Ricky", just wait)
1. Chapter 1

**RETHINKING BEN**

_**Brendavision owns everything alongside ABCFAMILY. I own this.**_

_**~Heatmizzer**_

**SUMMARY:**

_Dylan, Omar, Alice, Ricky, Amy…Ben and Adrian figured they had come to terms with each other. She was with Omar and he was…well…you'll see in Rethinking Ben. (If you were a fan of Rethinking Ricky, just wait)_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

Amy remained at the picnic table still setting up with Grace & Adrian for the party; she couldn't believe John was celebrating five years. As she stopped and grinned, Ricky noticed and grinned back.

"Focus." Omar called out as their football game got underway.

"This was a great idea, Amy. I think Jack really needed this." Grace replied. "Besides I can't believe John is five, it seems like yesterday."

"Yea, I know."

"So Adrian, should we be preparing for another wedding?" Grace added.

"What?" Adrian snapped back.

"Well, you and Omar, are getting really close, one might say…commit-"

"Don't say it. We are not getting married, at least not yet I am not even ready to be married again."

"But you and Omar are so cute, but you and Ben we're so cute to" Madison began as everyone jeered at her. "I'll shut up now."

"It's ok. Ben and I will always share a lot but now it's Omar." Adrian added.

"So Amy, where's your Mom and Dad?" Lauren added as she placed ketchups and mustards on both ends of the table.

"Apparent at the lawyers, it would seem that if anything should happen to both of them they would like Ricky and me, to get custody of Robby. So yesterday, we had to sign some will papers."

"Good for them." Madison replied. "I mean, I believe it's better to be prepared…"

"Certainly, especially in the off chance something does happen." Lauren chastised.

"Agreed, I think every child needs God parents, my Uncle Albert and Aunt Susan are mine, if anything had happened to my Parents when I was young, I'd be ok, there awesome." Grace added, suddenly, Ben came over with a present dressed down in shorts.

"Ladies, here's a present for John." He said noticing Adrian's grin.

"Thank you." Amy replied with a one arm hug.

"You're welcome…and what might be so funny?" Ben asked Adrian.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts, it's a very interesting look" she started to laugh as the other girls held their laughter.

"I'll have you know, I look good in shorts." He replied as the whistle blew. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a game to play" he replied leaving out.

"God help him." Adrian added shaking her head.

_**LATER…**_

Ricky came out of John's room smiling, as Amy finished putting all his new toys away.

"Did you really have to get him that?" Amy replied, looking at a FIRST ACT drum set near Ricky's Gretshe drum set.

"Hey, five is always a good age to start?" Ricky responded with a laugh, as Amy sat on the couch with a serious look on her face. Ricky sat down beside her, as she lay on his chest. "Sooo…what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, that's not the face of nothing, what's up? Did something happen today, that rubbed you the wrong way?"

"No. It's just…remember the papers my parents asked us to sign yesterday."

"The will?"

"Yes, it had me thinking about…John and well, this morning at his birthday party, us ladies got on the subject of godparents and I really think he needs godparents."

"What?" Ricky questioned.

"Look, I'm just thing that God forbid something happens to us John should at least have Godparents who we feel could take care of him."

"Ok…" Ricky paused, as Amy lifted up and look at him confused.

"What? You mean, no _that's not us _or _don't worry about that_?"

"Actually after yesterday, I thought about it, I mean if anything would happen I would want John to be with the best possible guardians."

"Well, do you have in mind someone?"

"Honestly…maybe Grace and Jack?"

"I really don't know if I want it to be a couple, because you never know what the future holds for them, they could divorce or break up."

"Your right…so we should have two, two who could work together to ensure John is alright." Ricky quickly got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of papers and two pens off the table, he then sat down and handed a piece of the paper and pen to Amy "Here's what I propose we do, I'll write down the guy, I think would be a great guardian and you'll write the girl, and then we will swap papers.

"Ok." She said with a grin. "Now remember, this is John's future."

"Yea, yea." He said, as they began to write, soon, Ricky gave his folded sheet to Amy and Amy her folded sheet. Immediately they looked at each other's paper, as their eyes locked surprise filled the air.

**_Thanks for following me on here at , stay tuned for the next installments as we RETHINK BEN (The Rethinking Series)! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: _DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT THE SERIES, AM SO SHOCKED THAT THIS WILL BE THE LAST SEASON, BUT I HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE._**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**R**icky came into the Coffee shop, looking around; he then locked eyes with Clementine at the counter busy and then found Adrian writing in her notebook. He then made his way through the crowded coffeehouse towards Adrian's table as his feet stopped, Adrian peered up at him

"Yes." Adrian replied with her infamous and mischievous grin.

"Adrian, I wanted to know if you'd come by our apartment for dinner on Saturday?"

"Dinner? What's the occasion?" she responded.

"Not really a specific occasion, just wanted you to come for dinner."

"Hmm."

"And without Omar." Ricky announced nonchalantly.

"Without Omar?" Adrian looked confused. "Ricky, what's going on and why are you inviting me to dinner Saturday, does Amy know?"

"Yes, she actually was the one who wanted me to ask?"

"Oh…so why the invite and be honest?"

"Look Adrian…" Ricky then sat down, he looked over at Clementine. "Amy and I have decided to choose Godparents or guardians if something should happen to us for John. Yesterday, I wrote down my choice and she hers, our thought was to have the two over for dinner, to sign papers in front of my Margaret, as a notary. We wanted to keep it as hush hush as we could, so that we didn't hurt others who weren't chosen in our little circle."

"Wow…Amy Juergens, chose me, not Madison, Lauren, not even Grace but me. You mean after all these years, all the fights, arguments, issues, she chose me to be John's godmother."

"John's godmother?" Clementine's voice spouted.

"Which is a secret" Ricky added, as Clementine shook her head in an understanding way.

"Yea, I totally get it but wow, that's an interesting choice, I mean congrats Adrian, but does Amy know?"

"I asked the same thing." Adrian added.

"Yes, she chose her."

"I kind of get it, but aren't Amy and Adrian you know, frenemies?"

"Look, I don't really know why she chose Adrian. I just know that I am supposed to ask her to dinner this Saturday, at which we would have asked and if she would have accepted we'd then get it legalized and notarized."

"Wow." Clementine replied.

"Is there a problem?" Adrian replied looking at Clementine.

"It's just, that such a big honor to take on, I mean God forbid anything happens to Ricky or Amy, John would be you and…" Clementine paused. "have you decided the Godfather...I mean Omar is a great choice."

"Yes, he is." Adrian replied, Ricky then stood and nodded towards the two.

"It's not Omar." He then quickly scattered out of the shop.

"Not Omar?" Adrian repeated she then looked at Clementine. "Nooo…" she said as she grabbed her things and followed behind him.

**CHURCH DAYCARE:**

Amy sat playing with the other children, when one of her co-workers tapped her on the shoulder.

"Amy¸ there's a women waiting in the foyer for you, go ahead and also take your lunch as well."

"Thanks." Amy replied standing up and heading out of the room. Once outside, she found Margaret standing at the front desk.

"Margaret?" she announced.

"Amy." She replied followed by a hug. "I got your message about Saturday, and I would like to hopefully discuss it more over lunch, that is if you're available?"

"I am, you have me for 20 minutes."

"Great, there is just one more thing." She replied as Nora came into the daycare.

"Nora?" Amy added.

"Yea, Nora and I, sort of have lunch on Thursdays."

"And she filled me in but I have not said anything to your parents nor any random people who just happen to have ears" she rambled on, then catching herself she stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm just here for the free food."

"It's alright." Amy replied with a grin, she then went behind the front desk and bent down to grab her purse. "You have lunch every Thursday?"

"Yes." Nora replied.

"I don't suppose you spend that time not discussing Ricky, John and I?"

"Honestly…it's always about you all." Margaret answered with a grin as they all chuckled and left out.

"But mostly it's about pictures of John." Nora added, muttering on about being a grandparent.

* * *

**_ADRIAN, THE GODMOTHER, but who is the Godfather? Many believe it's Ben, but what future beholds in the TITLE of this fanfiction? Check it out in Chapter Two._**


End file.
